


tomorrow's just a day away

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Minor Violence, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Addy Hanlon and a series of kisses.
Relationships: Addy Hanlon/Casey Jaye, Addy Hanlon/Jordy Jones, Addy Hanlon/Michael Slocum, Addy Hanlon/Tacy Cassidy, Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, Colette French/Addy Hanlon, RiRi Curtis/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	tomorrow's just a day away

**I.**

They are twelve and Addy is still taller than Michael is, but she isn’t sure if it's going to last. His shoulders seem wider than they did yesterday, and maybe that’s a prelude to something. Today she’s helping him wrangle his younger siblings while his parents are off being adults in an office somewhere, sitting across from a lady who’s probably in a pantsuit, talking about taxes. 

Addy can’t imagine anything more boring than taxes, except possibly this kiss. They are kissing and she’s not especially sure why. They were just talking about how they’re in junior high now and that’s what everyone’s doing, kissing and touching and bragging about it after. 

Michael’s got cheesy flavor dust on his fingers from the puffs he was eating and when she holds his hands, it thickens with their sweat, getting grainier and unpleasant. His lips aren’t unpleasant but they aren’t enthusiastic, either. They move their mouths against each other clumsily, half-heartedly, and when they pull away, she thinks the look on her face must match the one she sees on his. 

“I don’t think I’m your type,” she blurts without decorum. She thinks this is what Beth would say and how she would say it, if it’d been Beth kissing Michael instead. 

“I don’t think I’m yours, either,” he fires back, chuckling, not offended in the least. 

She shakes her head, turns her hands up in a helpless gesture, like, _oh_ _well, what can you do_. He grins at that, huffs a sound in between nervous and relieved as his hand rubs at the back of his neck. 

**II.**

Addy’s heart bursts with love as rain pours from the sky on a splendidly surreal summer night. It is just her and Beth and they’ve found themselves existing in this realm all their own, a world separate from everything and everyone else. They’re soaked as soaked as soaked can be, clothes plastered to their skin, droplets dripping everywhere.

Her hair is sodden now and she hopes she never has to go back to the world where this moment ends and there are other people besides them, and the clouds part, the sun rises, where something mundane resumes —but if she does, her hair’s going to poof up and she’ll have to flat iron it all over again, but she doesn’t even care a little bit. The only thing she cares about right now is Beth. Beth more beautiful than Addy thinks she’s ever been, starlight shining in her smile and mirth sparkling in her eyes. 

Beth like a daydream dusted in delicate midnight shadows. Addy can’t do anything but rise to her feet and pull her closer. She swipes her tongue over her mouth, leans in, and touches their lips together. It is determined yet tentative, fragile in its nascence. It’s an unexpected tender warmth under the cool of the rain. 

Features sprinkled prettily with raindrops, mist glittering in the thicket of her lashes, Beth beams at Addy as if Addy is the whole wide world. Beth’s eyes gleam with the want Addy feels in her chest so strong it could almost tear her apart. She inches her face closer and Addy takes the invitation, kissing her again, kissing her more this time. 

She slides her hand over Beth’s rain slick face as Beth’s fingers curl into the dip of her collarbone. Addy feels different, different and loved. She swirls her tongue over Beth’s and the taste of rainwater foods her mouth, fresh and sweet as budding springtime blossoms. 

When they break the kiss, mouths slick with saliva as well as rain, they look at each other and dissolve into breathless laughter. Helium balloons in Addy’s chest as the laughs bubble up her throat. She ducks her head and counts on Beth to stay rooted as she gently knocks their bodies together. 

**III.**

Casey Jaye tastes like strawberry rock candy. Kisses like a girl who’s kissed more boys than girls and relishes in Addy’s newness. Addy holds her shoulders when they make out under the willow tree. Pushes her back against the bark and lifts a knee to box her in there, bringing it up against her hip. 

Casey mewls under her mouth. She wants more, so Addy gives her more, squeezes her tighter, licks her tongue. 

Beth isn’t even here and somehow Addy can still feel her watching. She's not sure if that makes kissing Casey more enjoyable or less.

**IV.**

Addy remembers Casey Jaye when Jordy kisses her under an elm at Lanvers. She thinks a little bit about Casey, but mostly about Coach, and doesn’t really think much about Jordy at all. 

He’s okay, she supposes. He’s crazy about her and it’s kinda funny, kinda flattering too. She gets something out of this but she’s not quite sure what. She thinks she likes the way he likes her, even if she doesn’t particularly like him. Jordy isn’t the worst way to kill an evening, but she thinks she'll be happier when it's over because this part is besides the point. 

The point is what comes after, what Coach will say when Addy goes to her and tells her all about this, all about the things she did with the boy that Coach chose out of the crowd. The anticipation makes her heart skip a beat, has her stomach doing cartwheels. 

She can’t wait. 

**V.**

“Always ready,” this marine is saying, hand heavy on the back of Addy’s head as he pushes her face toward RiRi’s. “Always there.” 

He’s a little drunk, a little gruff. Addy watches RiRi wince and thinks maybe he’s woven his fingers too tightly in her hair. Maybe tugging her scalp. On accident, Addy is sure. He wouldn’t actually hurt them. Of course he wouldn’t. This guy is one of Will’s and Will keeps his men in line. 

RiRi giggles nervously and Addy is the one who closes the gap, pressing their lips together. The marine goes “ahh” as he ogles and his hand slides down from Addy’s head, hovers around the nape of her neck as she deepens the kiss. 

RiRi’s mouth slides hotly under hers, lipstick smearing. She leans forward, smooth hands sliding over Addy’s thighs. Her fingertips fan just a hairsbreadth away from the hem of her skirt. Addy’s skin tingles warm under her touch. 

Beth is somewhere and she wouldn’t like this at all, but Addy doesn’t really want to care anymore. She thinks of Beth and bites RiRi’s bottom lip, and the marine she doesn't remember the name of seems to enjoy this part much more than RiRi does. 

**VI.**

Addy has ached for this moment for so long, she almost can’t believe it’s actually happening. Coach’s mouth crashes against hers and the sky cracks open, a new universe bursting into existence as the old one collapses and expires with no fanfare. 

Her lips taste like everything Addy’s ever wanted with a hint of red wine and her entire body burns for this. Coach’s hands squeeze her hips, painted nails piercing her skin as Addy tangles her fingers in her hair and twists through those corn silk tresses until they’re curled like claws, until she’s holding tight enough to know this moment cannot be torn away from her. 

Coach jams her knee between her open legs and Addy’s vision shimmers like summer heat waves. She moans into her mouth for more, more, _more_. Coach’s hands drag up her sides, nails dug in and scratching deep. Addy’s skin stings as sweat trickles into the shallow furrows.

Coach’s embrace is an inferno. By the end of the night, Addy is going to be incinerated but she swears to herself she’ll rise from the ashes like a motherfuckin' phoenix. 

**VII.**

Addy roughs Tacy up to make an example of her in front of the new recruits. Because she got snarky and talked back, and the fresh JV fledglings need to understand what happens if you treat this like a game and push your captain past her limits. 

She pins Tacy to the floor, knee against her chest and it— 

It’s a lot like what Coach did to her once in the living room while Matt was fast asleep, it’s so, _so_ much like that, Addy’s brain goes entirely blank and then all too suddenly her thoughts are scrambling all at once. 

She finds herself bowing forward, thrusts her forearm up under Tacy’s chin and forces her mouth over top. She doesn’t even mean to, doesn't plan on it, but it happens. Her lips are smashed to Tacy’s and her mind is reeling and distantly, she realizes that when it comes to the eyes, you can tell Beth and Tacy are related. 

For a split second maybe Addy imagines she’s kissing Beth. Then the moment catches up to her and abruptly, she jerks upright. Her spine snaps ramrod as she catches her breath, keeps Tacy pinned in place with her knee. 

Everyone is staring at her and Addy plays it off like this was something she did on purpose— hey, hey, maybe it actually was. She likes the way that sounds better. Addy decides she did it on purpose and then scoffs at Tacy’s trembling lips, fearfully too wide bunny eyes. 

“You should see the look on your face,” she taunts as she climbs to her feet. “Focus up or go play field hockey, it’s your choice.” 


End file.
